mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Life Model Android Decoys
Write the first paragraph of your page here.A Life Model Android Decoy Life Model Android Duplicate (frequently known by the abbreviation LMAD) is a fictional android appearing in American comic books published by Maveric Comic . LMADs duplicate all outward aspects of a real living person, with such authenticity that they can easily impersonate a specific person without casual detection. LMADs first appeared in "The Man For the Job!", a short story by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby that ran the anthology book Strange Tales #135 (August 1965) in which the spy agency S.H.I.E.L.D. created LMDs of agent Nick Fury to use as decoys for an attack by the terrorist organization Hydra. LMDs have been used in numerous Maveric Comics storylines in the half century since their first appearance, and have also been adapted into other media based on Marvel, including films, television series, animation and video games. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Publication history Life Model Decoys (LMDs) first appeared in "The Man For the Job!", a short story by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby that ran the anthology book Strange Tales #135 (August 1965) in which the spy agency S.H.I.E.L.D. created LMDs of agent Nick Fury to use as decoys for an attack by the terrorist organization Hydra.Whitbrook, James (January 10, 2017). "The Silliest Life Model Decoy Stories in Marvel Comics History". io9. A Life Model Decoy (or LMD for short) is a S.H.I.E.L.D.-designed robot that duplicates all outward aspects of a living person. The owner can see through, speak through, and control everything the Life Model Decoy does. Nick Fury's Life Model Decoys are probably the most common in the Marvel Universe. It is designed to function as an exact body double for VIPs. Their design is such that they mimic the subject's outer appearance (i.e., fingerprints, hair, all details of the skin), speech patterns, scent, iris and retina patterns, body language, thought patterns (to fool telepaths), and any other biological indicators. Aside from any invasive procedure and vulnerability to strong electromagnetic pulse, they are indistinguishable from the original. Powers and abilities As an android, a Life-Model Decoy possesses all of the various superhuman attributes: * Superhuman Strength – An LMD is super-strong and possesses strength beyond the human limit. * Superhuman Speed – An LMD can run and move at speeds that are beyond human physical limits. * Superhuman Durability – An LMD's construction makes them very durable. * Superhuman Stamina – An LMD can exert itself well beyond a normal human's limit. * Superhuman Agility – An LMD's agility, balance and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond natural human physical limits. * Quick Repair – Nanites working within the LMD allow for self-repair similar to an enhanced Healing Factor. Known examples A number of Life Model Decoys with simple numerical designations have appeared in storylines. These include: * 281 – Appears in the 2011 "Fear Itself" storyline.Parker, Jeff (w), Casagrande, Elena (a). "Planet of Fear, Part 1", Hulk Vol. 2 #37. Marvel Comics. * 361 – Appears in the 2011 Hulk storyline "Scorched Earth".Parker, Jeff (w), Hardman, Gabriel (a). "Scorched Earth Part 4: Exit Strategy", Hulk (Vol. 2) #29 (March 2011). Marvel Comics. * 391 – Appears in the 2011 "Fear Itself" storyline.Parker, Jeff (w), Casagrande, Elena (a). "Planet of Fear, Part 2", Hulk (Vol. 2) #38 (October 2011). Marvel Comics. * 399 – Appears in the 2011 "Fear Itself" storyline. * 442 – Appears in the 2011 Hulk storyline "Scorched Earth". * 737 – Appears in the 2011 Hulk storyline "Scorched Earth". A number of Life Model Decoys have also been depicted impersonating specific characters. These include: * Amber D’Alexis – The Life Model Decoy of the mother of Mikel Fury (aka Scorpio) appears in the 1994 original graphic novel Wolverine/Nick Fury: Scorpio Rising.Chaykin, Howard (w). McManus, Shawn (a). Wolverine/Nick Fury: Scorpio Rising (October 1994). Marvel Comics. * Annie – This female Life Model Decoy created and programmed by Bruce Banner in a 2011 Hulk storyline to assist Red Hulk between missions.Parker, Jeff (w), Hardman, Gabriel (p), Palmer, Tom (i). "The Whale", Hulk (Vol. 2) #30.1 (May 2011). Marvel Comics. * Ant-Man III – In a 2010 Secret Avengers storyline, a villain named Father replaces Eric O'Grady, the third Ant-Man, with an LMD after O'Grady's death.Brubaker, Ed (w), Conrad, Will; Deodato, Mike Jr. (a). "Secret Histories Part Two", Secret Avengers (Vol. 1) #32 (August 2010). Marvel Comics.Marston, George (May 18, 2016). "S.H.I.E.L.D.’s LMD - LIFE MODEL DECOY Explained". Newsarama. Archived from the original on May 22, 2017. * Black Widow – An LMD of the former Russian agent appears in the 2011 "Fear Itself" storyline.Bunn, Cullen (w), Nguyen, Peter (a). Fear Itself: Black Widow #1 (August 2011). Marvel Comics. * Bucky – An LMD of Captain America's former partner appears in the 2011 "Fear Itself" storyline.Brubaker, Ed (w), Guice, Jackson (a). Fear Itself: Captain America #7.1 (January 2012). Marvel Comics. * Captain America – An LMD of the original Captain America, Steve Rogers, appears in a 1968 storyline in Captain America.Lee, Stan (w), Kirby, Jack (p), Giacoia, Frank (i). "Cap Goes Wild!", Captain America #106 (October 1968). Marvel Comics. Archived at Google Books. Archived at Google Books. * Sharon Carter – An LMD of Captain America's ally, Sharon Carter, appears in a 1969 storyline in Captain America.Lee, Stan (w), Kirby, Jack (p), Shores, Syd (i). "The Snares of the Trapster!", Captain America #108 (December 1969). Marvel Comics. * Chuck – The Life Model Decoy who functions as the driver for Red Hulk and Annie is destroyed by Black Fog in a 2011 Hulk storyline.Parker, Jeff (w), Hardman, Gabriel (a). "Fog Of War", Hulk (Vol. 2) #33 (July 2011). Marvel Comics. * Deadpool – In the 2009 Hulk storyline "Code Red", the mercenary Deadpool is attacked by a number of Life Model Decoys made to resemble him.Loeb, Jeph (w), Churchill, Ian (p), Farmer, Mark (i). "Code Red: Chapter 1: Eyewitness", Hulk (Vol. 2) #14 (October 2009). Marvel Comics. * Dum Dum Dugan – The 2014 storyline "Original Sin" reveals that Nick Fury's long-time S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate is revealed to have been killed in 1966 from weapons fire ricochet and replaced by Fury with an LMD that operated for many years without drawing suspicion from anyone, and which believes itself to be the genuine Dugan.Ewing, Al (w), Guice, Jackson (p), Hanna, Scott (i). "How the World Works" , Original Sin #5 (October 2014). Marvel Comics. The Dugan LMD appears in a 2015 storyline in Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D.''Barbiere, Frank J. (w), Schoonover, Brent (a). "Mission 001: Earth Idol", ''Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 (December 2015). Marvel Comics. * Nick Fury – Nick Fury employs numerous Life Model Decoys of himself throughout his career. Archived at Google Books. One of them is an enhanced version that is stolen by Scorpio in a 1977 storyline.Kraft, David Anthony; Slifer, Roger (w), Giffen, Keith (p), Janson, Klaus (i). "Prelude: Who Remembers Scorpio?", The Defenders #46 (April 1977). Marvel Comics. It later takes name of Max Fury when it was recruited into the Shadow Council.Brubaker, Ed (w), Deodato, Mike Jr. (a). "Secret Histories Part One", Secret Avengers (Vol. 1) #1 (July 2010). Marvel Comics. * Maria Hill – Maria Hill has used LMDs of herself as a tactical or hazardous situations that pose a danger to her life. During the 2008 storyline "Secret Invasion", S.H.I.E.L.D. Hill uses her LMD, which she uses in order to escape a group of alien shapeshifters known as Skrulls.Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Caselli, Stefano (a). "Secret Invasion", The Mighty Avengers (Vol. 1) #18 (November 2008). Marvel Comics.Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Yu, Leinil Francis (p), Morales, Mark (i). "Secret Invasion: Part I", Secret Invasion #1 (June 2008). Marvel Comics. * Iron Man – Tony Stark has used LMDs of himself as a tactical or hazardous situations that pose a danger to his life. In a 1969 storyline that ran in Iron Man #11-12, Tony Stark's archenemy, the Mandarin, discovers that he is secretly Iron Man. Tony Stark has an LMD of himself built in order to trick the Mandarin into believing that Iron Man is actually someone else. Stark subsequently secures the LMD in a vault. Through an unknown means, it gains sentience, and tries to replace the real Tony Stark. Stark LMDs would reappear in subsequent storylines featuring Iron Man.Goodwin, Archie (w), Tuska, George (p), Craig, Johnny (i). "The Beginning of the End!", Iron Man (Vol. 1) #17 (September 1969). Marvel Comics.Busiek, Kurt; Howell, Richard (w), Zircher, Patrick (p), McLeod, Bob (i). "Bodyguards", Iron Man: The Iron Age #2 (September 1998). Marvel Comics. Archived at Google Books. * Joanie – In a 2013 storyline in Avengers A.I., a Life Model Decoy is created by the terrorist weapons maker A.I.M. to infiltrate the youth culture in the 1970s. She later becomes an ally of Dimitrios.Humphries, Sam (w), Lima Araújo, André (a). "Initiate: Chapter 2", Avengers A.I. #2 (October 2013). Marvel Comics. * Nightshade – An LMD of this character appears in a 2012 storyline in Villains for Hire.Abnett, Dan; Lanning, Andy (w), Arlem, Renato (a). "Knight Takes King", Villains for Hire #1 (February 2012). Marvel Comics. * Thunderbolt Ross – In a 2009 storyline in The Incredible Hulk, a Life Model Decoy of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross is revealed to have been created to cover up his transformations into Red Hulk.Loeb, Jeph (w), McGuinness, Ed (p), Farmer, Mark (i). "Seeing Red", The Incredible Hulk #600 (September 2009). Marvel Comics. * Valentina Rychenko – An LMD of Valentina Rychenko appears in the 2001 "Rage" storyline in X-Force.Edington, Ian; Ellis, Warren (w), Lucas, Jorge (a). "Rage War Part One", X-Force #110 (January 2001). Marvel Comics. * Glenn Talbot – During the 2010 "World War Hulks" storyline, a Life Model Decoy of the Glenn Talbot is revealed to have been programmed to believe that it is the real Glenn Talbot brought back from death. It is destroyed when Red Hulk tears its head off its body.Loeb, Jeph (w), Various (a). "Who Is the Red Hulk?", Hulk (Vol. 2) #23 (August 2010). Marvel Comics. * Thor – An LMD of the Asgardian God of Thunder appears in a 1976 Avengers storyline.Edelman, Scott; Isabella, Tony (w), Heck, Don (p), Tartaglione, John (i). "The Taking of the Avengers!", The Avengers #145 (March 1976). Marvel Comics. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.